Misai
Misai is a character in Gravity Rush 2. He is a resident of Banga and the settlement’s best miner. Although he initially distrusts and dislikes Kat, he eventually grows to respect and admire her, even developing something of a crush on her. Biography Gravity Rush 2 When Kat first comes to Banga, Misai refuses to believe her stories of Hekseville and her gravity shifting powers, calling them “tall tales.” He is openly hostile towards both her and Syd, believing they will drag the rest of the fleet down, and he ridicules Syd for playing up his injury to get out of work. Even after Kat regains her gravity powers, he remains unfriendly, calling her a “show-off” and demanding she take the mining expeditions seriously. When Kat and Misai descend into Mining Site No.0, Misai is attacked by Nevi. Kat comes to his aid, and while he initially says he doesn't need her help, his disapproval quickly shifts to amazement as he watches her fight the Nevi off single-handedly. Afterwards, he thanks her for her help and apologizes for the way he has treated her since her arrival. During the side mission "Fly Me to the Storm", Misai asks Kat to accompany him to survey the ore deposits in Mining Site No.13. As they survey the site, he asks her how much longer she plans to stay in Banga. Kat asks if he wants her to leave, but Misai quickly denies this; he follows this up with an attempt to express his feelings, and Kat presses him to speak his mind, though he grows embarrassed and bristles, claiming she’s “screwing up his readings” and orders her to go survey a different island. After they return from the mining site, Misai offers to buy Kat a meal as a gesture of thanks. She accepts and leaves to clean herself up, but as she does Misai haltingly tries to express his feelings towards her, telling her: “I don’t dislike, I mean I don’t hate, I mean—so let’s mine together again sometime, okay? Anytime you want to go out—uh, mining, I mean. Just let me know.” However, Cecie (who is standing with them in Lisa’s quarters at this time) points out that Kat has already left, and Misai offers to buy Cecie a meal as well if she keeps quiet about his feelings. Upon Raven’s return to Jirga Para Lhao, during the side mission "Together, So Strange", Misai offers to take the two shifters mining together. Afterwards, the three share a meal, during which Misai expresses amazement that Raven can eat as much as she does. Misai appears in the final episode, "Black Cat". He calls Raven over to chat for a bit. He immediately notices how hard Raven is trying to hide her grief over losing Kat, and his persistence causes her to finally let her feelings out. This is also enough for Misai himself to tear up over Kat's disappearance, though he regains his composure as he wishes Raven well just as she leaves. However, they both hear the cry of a cat; Misai does take notice as Raven investigates the source believing it to be Dusty, and the possibility that Kat is also nearby. Characteristics Personality Misai is hard-working, competitive, and obsessed with mining. The other residents of Banga note that he is very serious about his work, and he states he has been “at it for as long as they can remember.” When he and Kat descend to Mining Site No. 0 and declare their intent to compete for ore, he calls himself the Mining King, and after their competition ends he suggests they have a rematch sometime. When surrounded by Nevi (or “Scarabs,” as the denizens of Banga call them), he displays some stubbornness, saying he “can handle a few Scarabs.” At first, Kat perceives him as cold, sullen, and unfriendly—“a downer,” in her words. However, after he warms up to her, he shows a much more amicable side to his personality (albeit one that is still tempered with some stubbornness and difficulty expressing himself). Relationships Kat As stated, Misai initially dislikes and distrusts Kat, but he comes to respect her after seeing her fight off a group of Nevi. He clearly harbours a crush on her, but he finds himself unable to state his feelings directly. Raven Misai holds a similar respect for Raven as he does to Kat; after they return from their mining expedition, he proclaims them “both worth a dozen miners each!” He also expresses disbelief that Raven can eat as much as she does, suggesting to Kat that she “tell her partner to ease up on the chow.” Lisa Misai appears to respect Lisa and adheres to similar principles as her own, proclaiming that all the miners must pull their own weight and not drag the others down. He even reiterates Lisa's golden rule to Kat at least once; that being, of course: "A lazy worker is a hungry worker." Syd Misai dislikes Syd, regarding him as a layabout and shirker of work. Vogo Like most of the residents of Banga, Misai does not care for Vogo, even as he recognizes the merchant's necessary role in Banga selling its ore to Jirga Para Lhao. Appearances Gravity Rush 2 Story Missions * Sad Angel * Lonely Request * Trial and Passage * A Dog Without a Collar * Black Cat Side Missions * Fly Me to the Storm * Together, So Strange Gallery Misai's face.jpg|Misai's dialogue picture in Gravity Rush 2|link=http://gravityrush.wikia.com/wiki/File:Misai Trivia * Misai means whisker in Indonesian. es:Misai Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2